The Heart Never Forgets
by Ninjor
Summary: Chapter 3, more information and a dinner invatation
1. Prolog

The Heart Never Forgets

By: Sonny Iverson(Ninjor)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing or any of it's Characters.

Prolog.

He was back there again for the forth night in a row. They never understood why he came, a bright young man in a dump like this. He sat in the same corner every night, whiskey bottle in his hand, drowning the pain.

Most had heard he lost all interest in life, where others heard his love had died. But that wasn't any of the reasons he came. She had married someone else. A rich politician her brother had arranged for her to meet. He Blamed himself mainly cause he never told her how he felt. But then, no one knew what he really felt, except for Duo. He knew that he loved her and wanted to protect her. Although he denied it on the outside, he knew that Duo was right on the inside.

He took another swig of his whiskey, and then she walked in, black-eye and all. It pained him to see her like that. She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. He got up and walked over to her.

"Hello Relena."

That's it for the Prolog(short huh?). I'm still working on Chapter 1, but I'll get it up ASAP.

Please Review!!!!!


	2. Meeting at the bar

Chapter 1: Meeting at the bar.

"Hello Relena." said a mono-tone voice behind her. She turned around, internally shocked to hear his voice. "Hello Heero. Good to see you again." she said in a polite tone. "Yea." was all he said. She was still beautiful, nothing could change that. He looked more closely at her face, the black-eye was fresh, her lip was swollen, and she had fresh hand marks around her neck.  
"Heero??" she said. He hadn't notice she was talking. "Sorry, you were saying." he said, embarrassed for his lack of attention to her. "I asked how you've been." she said smiling that well known, beautiful smile of hers.

He hadn't changed much in 4 years. He was built more, looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, and had a whiskey bottle in his left hand??? Relena questioned this in her head but was cut off by his reply. "I've managed." he simply said. "That's good, but when did you start drinking?" she asked curiously worried. He had forgotten he was still holding the whiskey bottle in his left hand. "Since the day of Duo's wedding." he said.

Duo and the other pilots had gotten married the week before, one after the other. It was ironic, and even more that Duo's was the last one and the one with the most alcohol. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see, you, me and Richard went to the wedding, but not the reception." she said winching at his name. Heero noticed this, but didn't bring it up."I didn't go to the wedding, just the reception." was all he said has he sat down next to her and stared at the bar table. It hurt him too much to look at her beaten face. "Oh, he dragged you out of hiding to the reception in other words." she chuckled, "Sounds like something Duo would do." Heero just grunted his response and took another swig of his whiskey. She couldn't help but notice the pain in his eyes when he looked away from her. 'Shouldn't I be over him? I've been married to Richard for two years now, and yet he still has that way of making my heart skip a beat when he talks and makes me feel whole when I see him.' she thought.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a cell phone ringing. It was her's, and it was someone she didn't want to talk to at the moment. 'Richard, why must you do these things to me?' she thought. "Your husband?" he asked. She didn't notice she was thinking out-loud until it was too late. "Yes, I better go, good-bye Heero. Till we meet again." she said as she gave him a business card. He looked at the card and let a smile grin form on his lips. It read, "Keep in touch, 555-9238, Relena Boudreaux." He took the card and slipped it into his wallet, then killed the whiskey and walked back to his apartment, smiling like Duo.

OK. I don't know what's up with me and these small chapters, but I promise that I will make the next one longer. Also, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.


	3. Life Goes On

AN: Sorry for the delay guys, work's killing me! Anyway, here's chapter two, enjoy.  
PS: Thanks for the reviews and KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!

WARNING!!! DEALS WITH RAPE!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Life Goes On

Relena walked into the house, praying her husband had deiced to go to sleep. She crept the house like a mouse. "Where were you Relena??? Why didn't you answer you're cell phone when I called???" asked a cold, menacing voice. The voice sent a chill down her spine and her blood turn cold with fear. "I. . .I was at my brothers and had my phone in the other room." she lied, as much as she could at that point in time. "You're lying to me. Don't lie to me Relena, you know what will happen if you do." he said as he started to approach her slowly. "I. . .I'm. . .I'm not lying." she started backing away from him, like a man would a loin. "I said DON'T LIE TO ME!!!!!" he yelled as he punched her in the face. Relena winced in pain, but said no complant, as she had many times before. Her hand flew to her face to hold the spot she had just been hit, still backing away as he came closer. "Now, let me ask you again. WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?!" At this, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall by her throat. "I. . .Was. . .At. . .A. . .Bar. . ." she said as she gasped for air. "AND WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU DOING AT A FUCKING BAR, HUH?!?!?! SEEING SOMEONE ELSE THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT, YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!" he yelled an then threw her to the ground, and stripped her of her garments. He then began to free himself as he grabbed her wrest and held then above her head and captured her mouth in a hard, painful kiss to keep her from screaming. It was the same routine every night.

Heero arrived at his apartment late. He didn't trust himself driving and the bar he was at was way across town. 'Damn, now I wish I wouldn't have drove there, that's the last time I go to that place after work.' he cursed mentally. He would call Duo in the morning and as him to bring him to the bar to pick up his car. As soon as he walked in the door, the phone started ringing. "Damn, now who's calling me." he said he checked the caller I.D. "Duo?" He then picked up the phone. "Yeah Duo???" he asked. "Hey Heero old buddy. I wanted to let you know that I already went get your car. I'm on my way there now." he said cheerfully. "How did you know I didn't have my car?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "HAHAHAHAHA! Heero, you've been at that same bar for four days in a row now, and every time you call me in the morning asking you to bring you there to get it. I was just out and wanted to do you a favor." he said laughing whole heartily. Heero smiled softly at Duo's comment. It was true that he had called Duo every morning for four days straight to get his car. "Thanks Duo. I owe you one." "Well I'll be, he has a heart. What is the world coming too." said Duo in a voice that said Heero's thanks was welcome in the only way Duo knew how, in a joke. "Hn." Heero said then hung up the phone. He walked into his small living room and slumped down in the chair in the corner. True the apartment was small, but it suited his needs. To the left of the chair, we see an in table, and there sitting on it is a picture of the whole gang in front of Wing Zero. It was taken after they had recovered Wing Zero after the war, and it now rested in the Sanc Kingdom's mobile suit hanger. We can see Heero and Relena in the cock pit, both smiling boldly. One the right of Heero, Duo and Wufei are standing there, Duo with an arm draped over Wufei's shoulder and Wufei acturally putting his arm around Duo, both smiling a great big grin. On the left of Relena, Trowa and Quatre are leaning against the gundam, Quatre smiling that millionaire smile of his, and Trowa just kinda smirking. 'Those were the days.' Heero thought. It was at that time that he and Relena had gotten to be good friends, but he couldn't tell her how he felt. Then he found out that her brother had set her up on a date with that Boudreaux guy. Heero frowned, he never did like that guy. He turned out the light and relaxed in the chair, getting ready to call it a night. 'Good-night Relena, I love you.' he thought as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Well, there's chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Dinner Invitaion

AN: Sorry it took so long, I've been rather. . .how shall we say this. . .entertained lately. R&R

Chapter 3

The next day was a brutal one for Relena. First, she was running late for an important meeting; second, she got a speeding ticket on the way there; and finally, her brother had invited her and Richard to diner that night. It was about 3:00pm and she was in her office working on some paper work for the Terror-Farming project when there was at knock at the door. "Enter." she said calmly. As the door open a bright, smiling face appeared. "Hiya Princess. Long time no see." said one Duo Maxwell. "Duo! What an unexpected surprise. Please, have a seat." said Relena happy to see her old friend. "Thanks princess, I see you are still a looker, I guess old hubby is getting jealous of all those politics who talk with you all the time." he joked, not knowing that he hit a very serious subject. "Let's not talk about Richard right now. How are you and Hilde doing??" she asked shaking the thought of her husband out of her head. "Just grand." he said, he could see why she wanted to change the subject. Even though she had found a way to put her make-up on without showing a bruise, he could still see it, every time he'd look at her. "Princess, haven't you ever thought of calling the authorities on him, he can be arrested you know." said Duo as he let out a heavy sigh. "I can't Duo. He has a good name in the ESUN. If something like that was to happen, then it would upset the colony he is from and then another war could start. I don't want that to happen, not even if he is an asshole." she said, hissing out the asshole part. "I know your intentions are good, but think about it, Relena, do you honestly want to spend the rest of your life in fear of your husband, the one man you should be able to trust full-heartedly???" His question took a big effect on her, no one ever notice it was happening, only this gundam pilot, who she was glad to have as a friend. "You're right Duo, but I don't know if I can do it, but I'll think about it." she said. "Promise??" asked Duo, putting his best puppy dog face on. "Hehe. . .Promise." said Relena laughing lightly.

Heero was sitting in a small café outside the Preventor's office. He was reading the paper and eatting a hamburger when someone walked up to him. "Yuy." said a voice. "Zechs." replied Heero as his old enemy sat next to him. "I've come to ask a favor of you." "What's the favor??" replied Heero in his normal monotone voice, taking a bite of his food. "Come to my house for diner tonight." replied Zechs in a calm tone. This caught Heero's attention. His old enemy was inviting him to diner. "What's the catch??" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. "I want you to meet Relena's husband, Richard Boudreaux." Now this was getting interesting, first, he's invited to diner, now the lighting count wanted him to meet his sister's husband, the last man he ever wanted to meet. "No." he said leaving a tip and preparing to leave. "Listen to me Heero, I don't like this guy as much as you do." "Kinda hard to believe, you're the one that hooked them up." said Heero giving Zechs a mild death glare. "Yes, I admit it was my fault they met. But he has taking it too far. I don't tell Relena anything when I see her, but I know what he's doing to her, I can see it." he said getting very aggervated. "You need anything else Heero??" came the voice of the waitress. Heero looked at Zechs to see if maybe he might like something. "Coffee, black." replied Zechs. "Ok then, be right back." said the waitress as she walked to the back. "How does she know you?" asked Zechs. "I come here all the time." he said as he looked out the window. "So will you come to diner?" asked Zechs when his coffee got there. "Mission: Excepted." replied Heero getting up and leaving the lighting count to his coffee.

After leaving Zechs to his coffee, Heero walked back to Perventor's office. On the way back he bumped into someone, "Watch where you're going dumb-ass." came the rude comment. "If I was you, I'd watch who you're talking to like that." said Heero giving the man a death glare. The man looked at him and gave an evil chuckle. "Well, if it isn't the famous Heero Yuy, the man that saved the earth. You know, all you Gundam pilots are just a bunch of losers." said the man earning a punch to the face from Heero. "Leave. Now." Heero basically ordered. "Oh, but I can't. You see, I'm here to see my wife. You know, Relena Boudreaux." said Richard Boudreaux with an evil smirk. At the sound of Relena's name, Heero tensed up. So this was Richard Boudreaux, a man that looked about 5 years older than Heero with jet black hair and cold green eyes. "Ahh, so I struck a nerve. Good. You know that she doesn't want anything more to do with you." said Richard laughing. "Go about your business and leave Mr. Yuy alone, Boudreaux." said one Trowa Barton. "No problem, Barton. Till we meet again Yuy." said Richard as he left Heero and Trowa to themselves. "It would seem that you have met her husband, and comments?" asked Trowa with a curious look. "Yea, he's an asshole who needs his balls shot off." said Heero just glaring at the back of the man that had left them. "Damn, that's harsh." said another voice, they turned to see the new guy at the office. "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be on a mission with Wufei." said Heero glaring at him. "We just arrived this morning from that mission. So, who's that guy." said the man. "Richard Boudreaux." said Trowa. "Boudreaux??? Hey, isn't he a former OZ member???" said D.J. thinking back on some files he read. "OZ?? He's supposed to be a congressman from colony 167-5 in the L2 cluster." said Heero as they walked back to his office. "I know that, but I read in an old file from the Eve Wars that he was a member of OZ who soon joined White Fang after OZ split into two factions." said D.J. walking into Heero's office. "D.J. Smith, report to Lady Une's office." came the voice over the intercom system. "Well, gotta go." said D.J. leaving Heero and Trowa. "The boy seems to know more about Boudreaux than we thought, maybe he could be of use." said Trowa as Heero sat down and started to pull up the file on Richard Boudreaux. "Well, whatever he knows, apparently he's the only one, it says here that he never served in the military and that he is a representative from Colony cluster L2." said Heero as he looked up at Trowa with a look of confusion. "Maybe somebody hacked the files???" Trowa stated as he looked over Heero's shoulder. "Maybe, but the point is he's still an asshole." Trowa just shrugged at Heero's comment. "Well, I'm going check the mainframe computers, see if they've been tampered with." said Trowa as he walked our of Heero's door. 'Why does she put up with it?' he asked himself for the 100th. time that day. "3:59pm Heero, almost time to clock out." said Duo walking up behind him. "Yeah, let's go." he said as they left the building.


	5. Music and a Threat

AN: Look who's still alive. Sorry yall, life has been rather interesting since I last posted, but that's another story. Back to the action.

Chapter 4: Dinner

Heero sat there in his car, driving to the Peacecraft house, wondering why Zechs wanted him there. Was it to start trouble? Or to end Richard's abuse on Relena? The Lord and Zechs only knew the answer, he was just glad it wasn't fast food for dinner. As he pulled up at the house, a young man opened his car door and left to park the car. Heero gave him a $20 tip and walked inside. "Thanks." he heard as the door shut.

It had a few changes, but the mansion still looked like it did the last time he was in it. An acoustic guitar leaned against the grand piano, the chandelier had been changed from crystals to candles, and the walls had been re-painted a light blue color. 'Not too bad Zechs.' he thought as he picked up the guitar. "Since when to you play guitar?" asked a soft voice. "I dabble every now and then. I just don't own one of my own. How have you been Noin?" asked Heero picking out a few chords. "Same old same old, the Terra-Farming project on Mars has been my main focus. Things are really coming along great there. 'Bout another four months and it will be complete." said Noin sitting down at the piano. Heero looked at her and started playing "Every Rose Has It's Thorn." as Noin joined in with him. Zechs walked into the living room and found them playing, watching his wife's hands flew across the keys. As they ended the song, Zechs thanked Heero for coming and offered him a drink. "Whiskey on the rocks." was Heero's reply as Zechs walked to the bar in the pallor. Heero followed him in and sat down on the couch. "So I bet you're wondering why I asked you here?" said Zechs as he poured the whiskey in a glass. He then walked up to the silent soldier and handed him the drink. "I want to shake him up some. Maybe if he sees you here he'll finally have some manners." said Zechs taking a sip of his drink. "Bull shit. You want me to keep the peace tonight so you don't have to." said Heero as he did the same. "Something like that." "Sorry Zechs, but after my run in with him earlier, I don't think it will work the way you want." said Heero as he sat next to the bar. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I actually want him to get his ass kicked." said Zechs sitting across the room.

'I hope this doesn't end like it normally does.' thought Relena as she and Richard were getting out of his car. "Don't dent it this time you little fuck." said Richard coldly to the servant as he got out the car. "Yes sir, Mr. Boudreaux." said the boy as he glared at the man. As he opened the door, he saw the pallor door open and walked into it. "You!" he said shocked to see Heero sitting at the bar. "What is a piece of shit like you doing here?" He said as he stormed up to Heero. He immediately put his drink down and glared the man in the eye. "Back off." he said calmly. "Sit down Heero. He is my guest, if you don't like it, you can leave. Do I make myself clear?" said Zechs as he approach both men. Heero still glared at Richard with all the hatred he had build up from years of hell. Without breaking his stare on Heero, Richard backed off. "Fine Milliardo, I'll back off. But if I run into you again, you'll regret it." said Richard as he pointed a finger towards Heero. "Is that a threat?" asked Heero tightening his fist. "No, it's a. . ." "Richard! Stop it!" yelled Relena as she walked into the room with Noin. Richard shot her a look that made her cringe if terrior of what she had done. "Dinner's ready and I'm hungry. Come on." said Zechs as he walked past Richard, glaring at him the whole time. Richard looked to Heero and snorted at him. "I'm sorry he acted like that." said Relena, apologizing for her husband's actions. "Don't be. He'll learn not to fuck with me sooner or later." said Heero smirking.

There's Chapter 4. R&R Please!


End file.
